Last Sacrafice Continuation
by vAnNiLlAcOkElOvEr XD
Summary: it continues 3 years after last sacrafice this is my first storie so plz dont be to hard its also for adrian cause he got a crappy ending


**Im 14 years old and this is my first**

**Hey everyone this story is based 3 years after Last Sacrifice I didn't like how Adrian didn't get a happy ending. So maybe there a mystery character for him .Well Thanx for reading well here I go: oh Lisa's pregnant**

**R (R POV) **

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Party **

"Lisa where are you, are you okay" I yelled into a dark room

"SURPRISE" The light turned on I looked around the room and then saw him the one man I had missed for the past month the love of my life I ran to him as his arms circled around me

"I missed you Roza" Dimitri whispered against my lips.

Missed you more I said as the kiss picked up then I remembered we had an audience I broke away with much difficultly.

Someone whistled and then I noticed who its was…

"shut it sparky I'm not the one with a pregnant wife" I snapped

Then I noticed all the decorations and the cake that I have to say was annoyingly covered with roses. I turned to Lisa a little confused

"This is for me" I asked confused

"Yeh we wouldn't have wasted one of the real surprises on you if it wasn't" sparky sneered

"I made them practice saying surprise twice Jesus no big fuss" Lisa Argued

"So what's the party for" I asked

"It's your 21st you forgot" Lisa questioned

"I've just been so busy with guardian duties and everything" I argued

"Settle down Roza don't you want to see your presents?" Dimitri asked

"Sorry I'm late"

Everyone looked to where the voice had come from…

"Adrian" I cried

" Hey little Dhampir haven't seen you in a while "

"It's been 3 years Adrian I thought I'd never see you again" I cried

You can't get rid of me that easy" he joked

"But why now I mean I'm happy to see you but why now why not 3 years ago "I cried as I hugged him

"Because little Dhampir I wasn't ready heart break takes time you know" he whispered hugging me back

"I'm so sorry Adrian I never meant to hurt you" I sniffed

"I know little Dhampir I know "he said ending the hug

"So do you want your presents or not because it will save me a lot of money if I have to return it" Abe joked

"Yeah" Everyone agreed

Then I noticed who else was here Mia, Eddie, Abe, My mum, Adrian, Jill, Lisa, Sparky, and Viktoria Dimitri's Sister.

"Okay fine where my presents" I joked

"Open Mine first Lisa whined' jumping up and down

"Her present was small but felt sturdy"

I ripped it open to find a set of keys.

I looked at her in confusion

"Your real presents outside Christian said you would like it." Lisa Explained

"It's a Black Harvey Davidson V-rod the one you were talking about putting your guardian pay to so I decided I'd tell Lisa and yeh do you like it" Christian asked

"No I don't" I said

Lisa's face fell

"I love it" I screamed

"Yay" Lisa squealed

"We even got one for Dimitri because we know he wouldn't want you riding it without him there in case anything happens so we bought two" Lisa Explained

"Oh thank you "Dimitri said surprised

"I'm next" Abe yelled

"Okay old man what you get me" I said sarcastically

I looked to him and he was right next to me

"Well this will help out with what you're going to be dealing with in 8 months and 3 weeks" he whispered in my ear "and you cant reject it"

He gave me an envelope. I looked at him confused then opened it. In the envelope was a piece of paper which I soon realised it was a check for…

"Holy Shit I can't take this I've never seen so many zeros in my life" I screamed

"Well with the baby coming and all I thought you could use it more than me" he explained

"ROSE do we need to talk" Dimitri growled

"Well I only found out I was pregnant 2 weeks ago and I wanted Dimitri to be the 1st to know but Abe was a the med clinic for blood when I was getting an ultrasound to make sure I was pregnant and he saw me but he promised not to tell anyone till I was ready" I whined

"Who's the father" Sparky sneered

"It has to be Dimitri I've never had sex with anyone else"

"But that's impossible" Viktoria Complained

"No its not ! her aura is the same light as Dimitri's meaning he is the biological father just like with Lisa and Christian I think it's because she's shadow kissed meaning she's connected to the world of death" Adrian explained

"I know what it bloody hell means but it's still impossible if there was a way for our kind to have kids I would have figured it out by now" Victoria Growled

"Next Present"Mia Yelled

"Roza" Dimitri said

Pulling out a small box out of his pocket Dimitri Knelt down on one knee looked me in the eyes and said

"Roza I promise you that I will never change anything about you except your last name I promise to never touch another woman except for our daughter and I promise to love you with all my heart and protect you in anything that may cause you harm You're the love of my life and for that I want to spend my life with you… Will you marry me?"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter what will rose say yes or no keep reading to find out ha-ha I always wanted to do that LoL hope u enjoy Plz review this chapter …**

**Chapter 2 **

**D-Pov Part 2 The Birthday Party**

I opened up the little box that's contents would go onto my Roza's 3rd finger for the rest of our lives.

Roza smiled at me with so much joy and happiness then she jumped on me tackling me to the ground kissing my mouth with so much passion. "Yes yes, I'll marry you" she said still kissing me god that women had talent.

"Ahem" sparky coughed

"It's my Birthday so I can do what I want" Rose retorted

"She has a point there, I just thought you would want to open the rest of your presents" Viktoria said

Roses head whipped up so fast that it would have been funny if she hadn't been kissing me.

"We'll have lots of time for this later" she said huskily in my ear

R-Pov

I had completely forgotten where I was I could vaguely hear someone say so something about presents and that was my cue I whipped my head up breaking the kiss with Dimitri and with the pout on his face I could tell he was not happy

"We'll have lots of time for this later" I said in my sexy/husky voice which I knew turned him on. I could feel him go hard and just cause I was a tease I leaned in to kiss him and then jumped up and out of his reach before he could catch me.

"So I have more presents" I asked excitedly

"Well because of such late notice I could only get you something small" Adrian sighed

He passed me a box about the size of a door, I looked at him confused then opened it .

"Oh my god Adrian its beautiful" I cried

As I pulled out a long red dress that would fit my body perfectly and make my boobs bigger than they already where. I looked at Dimitri and I could tell that if I put the dress on in front of him it wouldn't last long. I put the dress back in the box then gave Adrian a friendly hug.

"Here" Mia said shoving a small box in front of me" I opened it up to find an iPod and underneath was a $5000 dollar iTunes voucher. I stared at Mia in awe giving her the tightest hug I could possibly do without winding her. "How did you get the money" I asked because her family weren't the richest people in the world this was a big deal.

"I paid for half of it" Eddie replied

Thank you so much both of you I still can't believe my eyes I said a little teary.

"Here Rose open mine next" Jill said Jumping up and down

I opened up a little silkish box to find the most beautiful Necklace on the front of it was a ruby rose I smiled and gave Jill a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Jill you don't know how much this means"

"I spent a whole week looking for a present that was just right I hardly slept when I found it" Jill Yawned

Last but not least my mum said giving me a bag. Looked inside and pulled out a golden stake that had a rose engraved into it and under the rose it had my name printed neatly in silver.

"Oh my god where did you get this its perfect thankyou mum" I sobbed

"Its custom made I ordered it in from Paris I hope you like it" my mother rambled

"Mum I love it" I cried giving her a hug there where so many hugs today

As the party came to an end I decided I'd keep good on my promise to Dimitri and said goodbye to everyone and went back to Dimitri and my Suite.

**Chapter 3 **

**R-Pov Birthday Wishes**

As Dimitri and I walked into our suite Dimitri Grabbed me and pulled me against a wall ravishing my lips I pulled at his shirt as he lifted it over his head I playfully tackled him to the ground his chest now bare I started to kiss up and down his stomach while he took off my shirt than he started at my bra I stopped him.

"Not yet I want you to be ready" I said getting up from the ground

"Roza I was born ready" he said in a husky voice

"No you were born horny there's a difference" I teased eyeing the large bulge in his pants

"You're too much of a tease" he whined, yes he actually whined

As I went into the bathroom and locked the door (even though if he really wanted me I know he'd knock the door down, but hopefully he waits) I changed into the lingerie id been saving for a special occasion, and tonight was this occasion.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Dimitri already on the bed in his god damn sexy black boxers just lying there staring at the roof. I decided to sneak up on him so I tiptoed to the bed then jumped on him but before I hit his chest he'd grabbed me and pinned me against the mattress.

"Hey I wasn't that obvious" I teased kissing his nose.

I love you so much Roza he said kissing me with so much passion that I thought id give into temptation right then and there"


End file.
